Halhatatlanná válásom története
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 18 év! Páros: Brian Molko 'Placebo' & Lestat de Lioncourt 'Anne Rice' Miután vámpíros sztori, picit véres, de nem kell megijedni... plusz icipici durvulás :D Kritikákat kérekszépen!


_Cím  
__Halhatatlanná válásom története_

_Író  
__Carmen_

_E-mail  
__carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu_

_Karakterek  
__Brian Molko, Lestat de Lioncourt /kölcsönvettem egy kicsit Anne Rice-tól :)/  
__Sajnos még mindig senki se az enyém…  
Kőkeményen 18-as korhatáros SLASH!_

_Jegyzet  
__Hazafelé jövet a villamoson ülve álmodtam meg. Bámultam kifelé az ablakon a sötétben, és ott hempergett előttem Bri és Lestat… :) _

* * *

Egy füstös, sötét bárban ülök. A nevéről fogalmam sincs. Igazából, most hogy így belegondolok, a város nevét is csak nagy nehézségek árán sikerülne előásnom alkohollal eltompított agyamból. New Orleans, igen ez az. A szállásunkhoz legközelebb eső bár, ami még hajnali háromkor is nyitva áll az olyan züllött alakoknak, amilyen tulajdonképpen én is vagyok. A végtelen alkoholkészleten kívül általában semmi különleges igényt nem támasztok az ilyen helyekkel szemben, mint ahogyan most sem. Két perc gyalog a hoteltől, visszafele tántorogva talán öt. Tökéletes. 

A koncert lezajlott, a közönség őrjöngött, a buta VIP libák szokás szerint felsorakoztak az öltözőm előtt, eljátszottam a kegyelmes urat, rámutattam közülük egyre, aki volt olyan szerencsés és a lábaim elé térdelhetett ma éjjel. A Nagy Brian Molko lábaihoz. Nevetséges. Bár néha már nem tudom ki a nevetségesebb közülünk. Kimondhatatlanul unom az életem. Ha visszamehetnék az időben, fejbe lőném magam abban a pillanatban, amikor bevillant a hülye agyamba, hogy én márpedig rocksztár leszek. Van egy rakás pénzem, és ami mellé jár, egy rakás bűzölgő szar az életem. Miért hiszi mindenki, hogy ha több pénzed van, mint amennyit el bírsz költeni, és annyi kurvád van, amennyit a farkad bír, akkor törvényszerűen boldognak is kell lenned?

Az előttem sorakozó poharakat rakosgatom ide-oda, szép kis piramist építek belőlük, ez még néha megremegő kézzel is jól megy, sokat gyakoroltam. Stef mindig megígérteti velem, hogy nem engedem elvinni az üres poharakat előlem. Nem is tudom, miért tartom be az ígéretem, sosem ellenőrzi le. Azt hiszi, ha látom, mennyit ittam már, az visszafog abban, hogy kikérjek még egy pohárral. Szegény drága Steffie… mennyi mindenben téved velem kapcsolatban. Azt hiszi meg tud változtatni, azt hiszi ha mellettem van, segíthet abban, hogy jobb ember legyek. Szeretem őt a magam módján, de sosem fogok tudni megváltozni. Néha gyűlölöm magam, amiért csak kínzom. De nem tudom elengedni, túl önző vagyok ahhoz, szükségem van rá.

Egy alak ül a bár legsötétebb sarkában. Azt hiszem előbb itt volt már, mint én. Órák óta figyelem. Ő is engem. Látom ahogy néha felémsandít jeges szemeivel. Hosszú barna haja selymesen hullámzik a vállán. Alabástromfehér a bőre. Mintha az egész férfit egy hatalmas márványtömbből faragták volna ki. Lehet hogy csak a fény miatt, de az is lehet, hogy valami jelmezbálból jött, amire ügyesen sminkelte ki valaki. A ruházata is ezt igazolná, hosszú sötét mályvaszínű bársonykabát, fodros fehér ing, olyan amilyet századokkal ezelőtt viseltek az urak. Vékony, csontos ujjai végén a körmök mintha üvegből lennének, hosszú csillogó karmok. Ajkai talán még fagyosabbak, mint a szemei, érzem a bőrömön a férfitől felém áradó hűvös szellőt.

Egyszóval ha nem álarcosbálból jött, akkor valószínűleg nem teljesen komplett. Ami nagy kár, mert tulajdonképpen gyönyörű. Több mint gyönyörű. Ha nem láttam volna mozdulni, talán el is hinném, hogy egy tökéletesen megformázott márványszobrot ültettek a sarokba.

A szobor váratlanul felemelkedik a székéről, megmutatja nekem magas vékony testalkatát. Így hogy több fény éri az alakját, még káprázatosabb. Lassan lépked, közeledik hozzám. Felém jön? Futva körbejártatom a tekintetem a környezetemen. Egy az asztalon fekvő hullarészeg öregemberen és egy negyvenes bukott üzletemberen kívül, akinek a nyakába akaszkodott egy hivatásos, senki nincs a közelemben. A kezem elkezd remegni, ráfoghatnám az alkoholra, de inkább az az oka, hogy a nem evilági szépsége mellett van valami megmagyarázhatatlanul félelmetes a férfiben. Mire mellém ér, úgy érzem muszáj felállnom a székemről. Majdnem egy fejjel magasabb nálam, lenéz rám jégkék szemeivel.

- A nevem Lestat.

Hallom visszhangzó szavait a fejemben, de az ajkai nem mozdulnak. Egy pillanatra megszédülök. Tényleg hallottam? És ha igen, tényleg nem nyitotta ki a száját? Soha nem éreztem még így magam, talán Stefannak igaza van, kevesebbet kellene innom. Halványan elmosolyodik, mint aki hallja a gondolataim.

- Gyere, táncolj velem. – hallom újra a szavait, amiket gyakorlatilag ki sem mondott.

Egy szót sem szólok, képtelen vagyok. A vállamra teszi az egyik tenyerét, a másikkal megfogja a kezem, egymásba fonja az ujjainkat. A bőre hideg, épp mint amilyennek látszik. Hideg, mintha nem is élne. Egy pillanatra sem csitul a félelmem, a vágyam ezzel szemben egyre erősebben növekszik iránta. A karjaiban tart, lassan lépdesni kezdünk, lehunyom a szemeim, azután csak azt veszem észre, hogy nem érzem a lábam alatt a talajt. Tulajdonképp a karjai szorításán kívül semmit nem érzek magam körül. Lassan nyitom ki a szemeim, egy ház tetején állunk, vagy inkább lebegünk, körülöttünk csak az éjszaka távoli fényei, és a csípős őszi éjszaka hűvös szele. Reszketek. És nem a hidegtől. Tudom hogy érzi a bennem tomboló rémületet. Nem akarok itt lenni. Szükségem van menekülési útra. Szükségem van a talajra a talpam alatt. Arcának vonásai egy kicsit lágyabbá válnak, végigsimít a szemeimen, és ködös elmémben újra hallom zengeni érzéki hangját.

- Hunyd le a szemed. – azonnal engedelmeskedek neki.

Néhány mozdulatlan pillanatnak tűnik csak, de amikor nem érzem a szabad levegőt a bőrömön, és nem hallom a zajokat, újra kinyitom a szemem. Egy évszázados kastély óriási szobájának közepén állunk. A puha szőnyeg besüpped a lábaim alatt. Ez a hely már sokkal kellemesebb. Bár az még mindig félelemmel tölt el, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogyan kerültünk ide. Elenged az ölelésből, kézenfog és egy asztalhoz vezet, amin két üvegpohár és egy kancsó bor áll. Tölt nekem az italból és átnyújtja a poharat. Remegő kézzel majdnem magamra öntöm a vörös nedűt, amint az utolsó cseppig kiiszom. Mosolyra húzódnak ajkai, és megcsillan a helyiséget megvilágító gyertyák fénye tűhegyes szemfogain. Elakad a lélegzetem. Azon gondolkodom, vajon az alkohol teszi velem, és a bárpultra dőlve álmodom ezt az egészet, vagy tényleg egy eleven vámpír áll előttem. Nem figyelek oda, hogy a félelemtől ökölbe szorul a kezem. Hirtelen megreccsen a vékony üveg az ujjaim között. A darabjai a padlóra hullanak. Erre a fájdalomra fel kellett volna ébrednem. Ezek szerint nem álmodom. És ha csak valami trükk az egész? Csak egy módon tudhatom meg. A fájdalomtól nyögve kiszedegetem a szilánkokat a tenyeremből. Lestat kitágult pupillával, sóvárogva bámulja a sebemet. Ökölbe szorítom a kezem, a csuklómon elkezd lecsurogni a vérem; a feje fölé emelem, lehunyja a szemét és várja, hogy az éltető édes nedvet megérezhesse a torkában. A bőre színt kap, ahogyan létezésem vöröslő cseppjeit issza. A térdem össze akar csuklani, érzem hogy elég, elvesztem az erőm. Megfogja a csuklóm, a keze meleg, mintha új életre kelt volna. Kihúzza a kabátja zsebéből a hímzett selyem zsebkendőt, és a sebemre szorítja.

- Ne félj tőlem, Brian. – súgja, és erőteljesen meghúzza a csomót a kendőn.

Megnyugtató, hogy végre látom mozogni az ajkait. Ugyanakkor nyugtalanít, hogy a nevemen szólít, anélkül hogy megkérdezte volna azt.

- Honnan tudod a nevem? – kérdem bizonytalanul.

- Nem is sejted mennyi mindent tudok.

Lefordítva annyit tesz, ne kérdezősködjek. Hát jó. Csak szex, kérdések nélkül… ebben jó vagyok. Nem mintha a jelenlegi helyzetem bármiben is hasonlítana a megszokottakra.

Elmosolyodik, látom a tűhegyes fogakat. Félnem kellene tőlük, de most már inkább izgatnak. Legszívesebben végigfuttatnám rajtuk a nyelvem, és közben a szoba sarkában álló óriási ágyon kétvállra fektetném ezt a ragyogó lényt. De ennyire sajnos még nem tért vissza a bátorságom. Azt viszont elfelejtem, hogy ugyanúgy, ahogy hangokat tud kelteni az agyamban, valószínűleg bele is lát a gondolataimba. Minden bizonnyal így is van, mert azt mondja, amit hallani akarok.

- Gyere közelebb, Brian. Nem foglak bántani. Tégy velem, amit kívánsz.

Szorosan mellé lépek, a tenyerem ráteszem a mellkasára. Talán valami szívverésfélére várok. De az életnek effajta bizonyítékát nem fogom itt megtalálni. Közelhajolok és óvatosan megcsókolom őt. Lehunyja a szemét, és nyöszörgő hangok hagyják el a torkát, a viselkedése ebben a szituációban pontosan olyan, mint egy húsvér emberé.

Nem gondoltam, hogy a halál íze ilyen édes lehet. Lassan lejjebb csúsztatom a kezem. A nadrágján végigsimítva felteszem azt a kérdést, ami jelen pillanatban a legjobban nyugtalanít.

- Ezt… tudod használni?

Szélesen elmosolyodik, ördögi a mosolya. Mindig is ezt a démoni szikrát kerestem halandó embertársaimban. Megkerüli a testem és magához húz, erőtől duzzadó férfiasságát a fenekemnek nyomja. Hátravetem a fejem és hangosan felsóhajtok. Nem kell, hogy szavakkal megválaszolja a kérdésem, a tettei többet érnek. Sokkal többet. Már semmi kétségem sincs afelől, hogy mit akarok. És félelmem maradéka is szilánkjaira hullott.

Lassan lehúzom róla a ruháit, ő mozdulatlanul tűri, néhány perc múlva pedig ott áll előttem egy meztelen hibátlan férfitest. A legszebb ember, akit valaha érintettem. Merthogy valaha ő is ember volt, és most is csak a jéghideg szemei és a gyilkos szemfogai, amik nem feledtetik el velem, hogy már nem az. Egy _ragadozó_. A szó visszhangzik a fejemben, miközben kifogástalan testén végigfuttatom az ujjaim. Vajon életében is ilyen tökéletes volt? Vagy ha az ember elnyeri a halhatatlanság átkát, akkor cserébe az ördög kijavítja testének apró hibáit?

Illatos hajába temetem az arcom, az ajakaimat a nyakához érintem, a vérem pezseg a bőre alatt. Végre megmozdulnak a kezei, leveszi a ruháimat, körmeivel gyengéden végigkarmolja a hátam, a gerincem mentén végigfut egy borzongató érzés. Borzongás a félelemtől, vagy a kéjtől, de leginkább mindkettőtől. Nyelvével a nyaki ütőerem lüktetését figyeli.

- Szívesen megharapnál igaz? – suttogom, és fogaim enyhén belemélyesztem a vállába.

Mindig is szerettem játszani az életemmel. De mindig van mellettem valaki, aki megment, ha túl messzire megyek. Most pedig egyedül vagyok, és mégis kockáztatok. Felizgat a veszély.

- Nem foglak. – feleli, és közben végigsimítja ruhátlan testemet.

Először lágyan végignyalja a nyakam, óvatosan csókol, nehogy pengeéles fegyverével felsértse ajkaim. Azután hirtelen belemarkol a hajamba, durván az ágyra lök, arcomat a párnába nyomja, széttárja a combjaim, és közéjük térdel. Érzem, hogy felgyorsul a szívverésem, akarom őt, kívánom a szenvedést, hogy uralkodjon rajtam. Ő pedig pontosan tudja, mire van most szükségem. Olyan gyorsan csinálja, hogy észre sem veszem, amikor az ágy végében a paplanok alól előhúzott tégelyből magára ken egy keveset. Csak akkor jut el a tudatomig, hogy megtörtént, amikor váratlanul keményen belémtolja merev szerszámát. Felkiáltok és a lepedőbe markolok a hirtelen jött feszítő érzéstől. Lassan visszahúzza magát, de csak azért, hogy néhány pillanat elteltével még erőteljesebb lökéssel hatoljon belém. Önkéntelen sikolyok hagyják el a torkom, miközben ő egyik kezével a vállamat, másik kezével a csípőmet markolja, homlokát a hátamnak nyomja, és mohón kényszeríti újra meg újra férfiasságát a lehető legmélyebbre vergődő testemben. Alig kapok levegőt a határtalan élvezettől. Minden egyes lökéssel a lepedő finom anyagához dörzsölődik sziklaszilárdan előremeredő farkam. Nem kell, hogy bármelyikünk is hozzáérjen, amikor érzem, hogy szeretőm robbanni készül, egyre inkább kínoz az anyag vissza-visszatérő futó érintése, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy Lestat forró nedvét érzem szétáradni magamban, spermám azonnal beteríti a lepedőt alattam. Azt hiszem néhány másodpercig eszméletlenül fekszem. De hamar arra ébredek, hogy mérhetetlen légszomjam csillapítanom kell. Hanyatt fordulok, a szívem majd kiugrik a helyéből. Percekig tart lecsillapodnom.

Kicsivel később az ágyon fekve rágyújtok egy cigarettára. Bámulom a füstcsíkot, ahogy felszökik a magasba. Csak most veszem észre, hogy a szoba nemcsak fényűzően nagy, de a plafon legalább hat méter magasan van. Elmosolyodok, mert eszembe jut, hogy itt még Steffie nyakában lovagolva sem kellene arra figyelnem, hogy esetleg beverem a fejem a csillárba. Aztán rájövök, hogy Stef sosem került volna ide. Lehet hogy most éppen álmatlanul fekszik a hotelszobában, és várja hogy becsusszanjak végre a takarója alá. Füstösen, alkoholbűzben, egy másik férfi – vagy esetleg nő – szagával a testemen. Nem bánthatom tovább, szabadon kell engednem.

- Tudod Lestat, sok közös van bennünk. – felém fordítja tekintetét, de nem szól semmit – Sokan álmodnak rólunk, de mi csak el akarunk bújni a világ elől. Éjszaka élünk, és ha emberek közé megyünk álarcot kell viselnünk. Szerintem egész jól meg tudnánk érteni egymást.

- Egy alapvető különbség azért mégiscsak van köztünk. Te élsz, én pedig halott vagyok. Félned kellene tőlem, és most mégis itt fekszel az ágyamban. Pedig jól tudod, hogy a magamfajták tápláléka vagy.

- A tápláléka… és most már a szeretője. Bántanád a szeretőd?

- Nem tudom. Nem akarlak bántani, de az ösztönöm olykor erősebb az akaratomnál. Jobban teszed, ha menekülsz tőlem.

- Hogy küldhetsz el egy ilyen szeretkezés után? Gondolj csak bele, fergeteges dugások az örökkévalóságig… – kacéran rámosolygok, de ő elfordítja a fejét – Tégy a társaddá, Lestat.

- Arra kérsz, hogy változtassalak vámpírrá? Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mit beszélsz. – felkönyököl az ágyon, és haragosan pillant felém.

- Nem lennél többet magányos, itt lennék neked mindig. Összekötne minket a halál és a halhatatlanság. Nem hangzik jól?

- Szeretem a magányt. – morogja visszautasítóan, miközben felkel az ágyból, és felöltözik.

- Szerintem van, amit a magánynál is jobban szeretsz.

Leszedem a kötést a kezemről, a vér még mindig szivárog egy kicsit a mély sebekből. Tudom hogy értek a csábításhoz, tudom hogy mindig megkapom amit akarok. Lestat rámnéz, és mérgesen rámkiált.

- Hagy abba, Brian! Öltözz fel, hazajuttatlak.

- Nem. – válaszolom nyugodtan, túlságosan is nyugodtan.

Szörnyen dühös, a haragjától egy kisebb szélvihar kerekedik az óriási szobában. Bár ablak nincs nyitva, a függönyök libegnek, a gyertyák lángjai össze-vissza táncolnak, Lestat haja hullámzik. Kihasználva vámpírgyorsaságát, egy szempillantás alatt ott terem mellettem, a karjai közé szorít, egy pillanatra fagyos tekintetét az enyémbe fúrja, majd fogait belemélyeszti a nyakamba. Először felizgat. Igen, ha abbahagyta volna az első percben, érezhette volna újra kemény farkamat. Azután érzem, hogy elhagy az erőm. Kiszívja belőlem életem minden cseppjét, átadtam neki a hatalmat saját testem felett. Bele sem gondoltam mi van akkor, ha jóllakottan eldob magától, és nem adja meg azt a bizonyos _új életet_. Megmagyarázhatatlan módon bízom benne. Annak ellenére, hogy ő figyelmeztetett, hogy ne tegyem. Amikor már a szívem dobogását sem érzem, Lestat elereszt, hagyja hogy a szőnyegre hulljon összetört kis testem. Az utolsó dolog, amit még életemben érzékelek, az ismerős hang a fejemben, Lestat hangja.

- Mondtam, hogy szeretem a magányt… és hogy nem bízhatsz meg egy ragadozóban…

Az érzékeim lassan magamra hagynak, elsötétedik minden, a határtalan csönd és nyugalom körülölel. NEM! Fel akarok ébredni!

…………………

Zihálva, levegő után kapkodva, egész testemben remegve ülök fel az ágyamban. A lepedőm verejtéktől áztatott. Két kar közeledik hozzám, megpróbálok az életemet védve kitérni előlük. Rémülten kapálózok, meg sem hallom a lágy hangot, ami hozzám szól. Azután észbekapok, rájövök hogy hol is vagyok. Egy szokványos hotelszoba valamelyik nagyvárosban. A félelmem alábbhagy. Stefan megnyugtató barna szemei merednek rám. Körém fonja hosszú, vékony, élettel teli karjait, és magához ölel.

- Nyugodj meg szerelmem. Csak rosszat álmodtál. – súgja, és érzem csókjait izzadt homlokomon.


End file.
